


At The End of The Day

by GirlNamedCaraaa



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlNamedCaraaa/pseuds/GirlNamedCaraaa
Summary: Everyone has a story. Every story has an end and a beginning.  But what fills the middle?  What fills that pages, making us come back for more, even when we know the more we want, the faster it's gone. So what about that stuff?That's the heart, that's the life.Felix McScouty had a life. Hell he had Isaac Gates way before Felix McScouty was born. Unlike most stories, ours has two. A man before he knew about love, and a man who let his passion for love destroy him.Isaac was a man of two faces. Yet we only hear of the latter.So what happened to make him as notorious as he ended up being?Well, now that's the story isn't it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much. If anyone wants a playlist of songs, I actually have a Zoe and Isaac playlist I use to write.   
> For this prologue, when the 2 start dancing, I recommend All of the Stars by Ed Sheeran because that is the song I wrote the part listening to and it fits beautifully so just enjoy <3

I gave myself one more look to just ensure everything looked perfect. Tonight, was important, all about looking the part. After doing a little spin, I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. 

“Holy fuck”

“Is that a good holy fuck or no?” I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and looked down.

“Oh god, good” My partner kicked his feet and shoved his hands in his suit pockets. “You look absolutely gorgeous.”

“Thanks, I must say, you look great yourself.” I walked to the full-length mirror and looked myself over one final time. 

“I mean I don’t know about you but,” Felix ran his hand through his hair and unbuttoned his suit jacket. “I’d do us, definitely.” Felix looked at me through the mirror and winked. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my purse.

“So, I’m thinking, after this job. You accompany me to a much-deserved vacation to - anywhere. The only catch, is it has to be far away, very far away.”

“Hmm, I’m thinking maybe, the Bahamas?”

“We can lay on the beach, and get very drunk. I can look at you in a bikini, I am definitely on board for the Bahamas.”

“Well if you behave and don’t screw this up, you can look all you want.”

“Oh, come on, Zo, I always behave.”

Looking out the window I saw that our car had just pulled up.

“Come on, the car is here.”

Once we got into the car, Felix and I were both given our earpieces. Immediately our boss, Donny could be heard. He went over the plan, which Felix ignored.

“Zoe, be a doll and go the job one more time for Gates, I know he never listens.”

“The new prince is throwing a party to celebrate his dad’s death before going back to his country to be king. But our dear prince is a jackass and we are going to fuck him up.”

“Beautifully spoken, brought me to tears, I’m so proud.” An unknown voice spoke into our ear.

“Is that who I think it is? Fucking Wade? You son of a bitch, how’ve ya been?” Felix yelled in the back of the car, right next to my other ear.”

“I’m right next to you, shut the fuck up.”

“If you guys don’t fuck this up, then it’ll be a huge pay out, so don’t fuck it up.” Donny’s final words echoed as he signed off the ear piece.

Felix nudged my arm and smirked. “Bahamas here we come.”

 

We pulled up to the mansion behind all the other invited guests who were just arriving. The driver walked around and opened the door to the right of Felix. Once Felix was standing next to the door, he reached his hand inside and helped me out. 

“Let’s sell this shit Zoe.” Felix smiled and I held his arm as we walked up the stairs to the main doors. There were so many people here. We’d been previously informed there were over 500 people on the guest list, along with our names. Everyone was dressed up as fancy, if not fancier than Felix and myself. Felix gave the guards some fake ass name and we were waved inside. The mansion was stunning, I home anyone would wish they owned. Once in the main ballroom, Felix and I exchanged looks and we began scanning for the prince and his men. The room was packed with people and in each corner and entrance, men in all black with sunglasses and very visible ear pieces.

“Wade do you have eyes on us?” I spoke quietly, but I knew the earpieces picked it up.

“Crystal clear.”

“Felix, what’s the time?”

“Men at 2, 5, 8, and 12.”

“The prince has always made his appearances late, so per his previously gatherings. We have about 20 minutes until we should keep a close eye out.” Wade spoke yet I was still unable to spot him in the crowd.

“Hey,” Felix turned to face me. “Do you want a drink while we wait? Might as well have some fun.”

“Yes please.” Felix leaned in and kissed my cheek, continuing our couple image. He turned and began walking away. “Nothing weak either!” I called after the him and he turned and winked back at me, acknowledging my request before disappearing into the crowd. I decided to go onto the stairs to get a vantage point over the entire area and to scan our exit points without guards. Not long after relocating I could since someone standing behind me. 

“What’s a nice place like this doing alone in a girl like you?”

“I turned my head towards the voice and was face to face with Wade.

“God damn, you clean up nice.”

“Well thanks, you know I’m really looking for love tonight.”

“I can’t take you seriously when you aren’t wearing that damn red checkered jacket.” 

“Well you know, I like to pretend I can look good too. But I promise you, nobody here looks as good as you do in that dress. God damn, can I take you home when we’re done. Give Gates something to be jealous of.” 

His comment made me blush and Wade chuckled a bit.

“Hey I’m just saying. I work alone but, I’ll gladly make an exception for you. Felix is, you know, he is, well, Felix; and I guarantee the doesn’t appreciate you as much as I would."

“You have to get me drunk first before you start talking like that mister.”

“Excuse me,” A voice rang throughout the ear piece. “Can you please stop flirting with my partner?”

I finally spotted Felix at the bottom of the staircase, ascending towards us.

“Come on man, it’s just friendly conversation.” Wade gave me a side look and winked.

“Uh, huh sure man.” Felix smirked and handed over my glass.

“Well I don’t think we should all hang out right here. It’ll be suspicious if someone gets caught.”

“You’re right. The prince should be arriving soon, No distractions. I’m not getting fucked over while doing this job.” Wade walked down the staircase and across the crowded hall.  
Felix and I stood observing the people for a few minutes. I noticed Felix fidgeting a bit and acting nervous. Seeing him act this way was very odd because he never acting nervous, ever. It was honestly I little cute to see him this way.

“Hey are you okay?”

Felix looked taken aback by the question. “Um, yeah. Just watching.”

We stood in silence for a few moments more.

“Hey, Zoe, do you want to dance or something?”

“Um…” I began blushing a bit. 

“I mean it could be fun, we have nothing else to do for the moment being.”

*“Yeah. I’d love to.”

I put my glass on the table at the bottom of the staircase and grabbed Felix’s hand. He led me through the people and soon enough we found ourselves among people dancing. Felix placed his hands on my hips and I responded with placing mine around his neck. We began moving and dancing in silence. 

“Where did you learn to dance?” I was curious because he never seemed the type.

“My mother taught me when I was young.”

We danced a little longer and Felix spin me unexpectedly.

“Well you have some move, Mama taught you well.”

“Yeah, she was a pretty remarkable woman.”

A peaceful silence fell between us again. With each sway, Felix’s nervousness grew. Seeing him distracted was apprehensive. 

“Um, Zoe. Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Um, well yeah, I just, so.” Instead of finishing the sentence, he leaned in and pressed his lips on mine. 

I was taken back but I kissed him in return. During out kiss a voice could be heard in our ear, but we were too invested in our kiss to listen. The only thing I could make out was Wade asking where we were. Ignoring Wade, we broke away from our kiss, completely infatuated with each other.

“Isaac.” 

“What?”

“That’s my real name. Isaac Gates, and Zoe, I’m totally new to this entirely, and I don’t really know how, I don’t have words but, you never leave my mind. And I am completely in love with you. Wow this is fucking clique.”

My first reaction was to confess my mutual feelings, yet the only thing my mind would let me do was lean back in and kiss him. 

“Guys, where the fuck are you, I have him in a room.” Wade’s voice rang through my ear, once again but in this moment the job mean nothing to me. Everything I ever wanted was holding me, close, and confessing his love for me, and I was equally in love. We kissed for what seemed like hours.

“We’ve been compromised. We’ve got to get the hell out of here.” Wade yelled.

Isaac pulled away and stared at me for a short moment. Then there was a change. His eyes turned cold and his entire demeanor shifted as if he realized he just let down the walls he spent his entire life building. Before I could even comprehend the change, he already had built them back up. He was no longer Isaac Gates; The Felix persona was back and he was emotionless. 

“Zoe, I’m sorry. I really am.” 

Those were the last words spoken before he turned and went towards the exit. Even though guards were rushing to find the prince and get everyone out of the building, the room stopped. Everything was moving in slow motion and I was left alone. In my own world, without even Wade in view; and the song, I’d kill to live in forever, couldn’t be over fast enough.


End file.
